gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Pencil-/A Reminder of our Wiki's Rules.
Am I about the only person here who has noticed that our wiki is becoming more fond of sexual inneudos, drama, fake pornagrphic links, cyberbullying, and full of bias? *Please do not discriminate or enforce your own personal religion. You may discuss your religion but do not force others to follow your beliefs. If users ask you kindly to cease the religious topics, please do so. If any arguments are caused by the religious topics, action will be taken. *'Please do not bring drama from the game, or any other third party website onto the wiki. It is suggested that you discuss in-game events in personal chat messages. ' *No bias. We, much like many other sites, do not allow bias towards or against any group or individual. *No cyber bullying, cyber harassment or cyber stalking (many U.S. states have laws against this already). *No vandalism (many U.S. states already have vandalism laws in place also). *No links to inappropriate content. Anything that is not family friendly should not be linked to from the wiki. Linking anything of this sort will result in a 3-day block. *No drama (we describe drama as: controversial topics or behavior, or discussion, that could be based on inflammatory or untrue information, or that are drastically emotional or highly emotional driven, seeking reaction from the rest.). Any persons linked to having caused drama in a negative way, while being aware will be subject to a ban by an administrator. *You may have mild swearing in your stories. Words that are allowed are ass, arse, hell, damned, bastard and wench. Please be sure to use or on pages with some language as a warning to the reader. *All roleplay is welcome, BUT, if you wish to create conflict or arguments about Role-play, it must be on the game. Arguing *If there is an issue on another wiki, we IGNORE it. So what if somebody said something bad about you on another wiki? If it didn't happen here, we don't need to care. So what if they did the same thing? *Don't make accusations unless you have concrete evidence. If arguments escalate, the comments will be disabled and the fight will be moved to Chat. *People stop complaining over the littlest things (ie: HE DINT ACCEPT MY APOLOGY!) *Sockpuppets of banned users cannot come back unless they promise to have good intentions for the wiki and several experienced and trusted users are fine with it, that including the administrators. *Do not make any blogs about the defeat of other players in Role-play fights. This causes excess drama that is not needed here. *You can't make pages or blogs pertaining to the results of role-playing wars. *If you disagree with any action(s) taken against you or another user, please do not cause riots about it in chat. Instead, please discuss it with an administrator in personal message or talk page message. Not only does this prevent fights and drama in chat ( And further punishment ), it also increases the chances of the punishment being changed. ( If you feel that you have a better chance of getting the action altered or removed with multiple user approval, tell the users who agree with you to also contact administrators. I copied and pasted these from the rules page, I think many users, such as myself, have forgotten about them. Let's review on them and start following them, this is why people say our wiki can't be fixed, because we have to much disorder. My suggestion is that you, the users, start following the rules. I admit to breakign a few rules over my two years of time on this wiki, but this is getting out of hand. You don't want ''more ''words, phrases, or jokes to be banned, like the Davythought, now do you? We've had more and more rules broken, and more and more users leave. If you want to complain in the comments, by my guest, it's your fault for making yourself a prime example of what my point is. 21:46, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts